Frost Falls
The Wahda Guild awoke in Seelie's Bane. Tarthurac met with Dolan and Princess Strella to come up with terms of surrender. Tarthurac came up with a plan to defeat Kilvag and got princess Strella to agree to it. The guild gathered together and split into four groups. The assassination group consisted of Dolan and Dyani. They would drop into the frost fort ahead of everyone else to kill whatever necromancer was controlling the undead guards. The tunnel team consisted of Abe, Koritha, Yao and Gigs. Their job was to seal the underground exits to the frost fort to ensure the giants would be unable to escape. The main force consisted of Tarthurac, Angel, Leora, ΩLazuli. They would accompany the main army northward to attack the frost fort once all other teams had completed their objectives. Finally, the extraction team consisted of Blažej and Warren. They would teleport Dolan and Dyani back to Seelie's Bane after assassinating the necromancer. The plan began without a hitch with Dolan and Dyani dropping in via feather fall with Blazej's help. They stayed hidden and found not one, but two necromancers in charge of the enemy's undead horde. They waited in position for the main force to arrive to kill their prey. The fort needed to be given a fair chance to surrender before they let the undead lose. As they waited, another necromancer approached. They did not know him, but this third necromancer was Vlaho, the father/creator of Blazej. Dolan and Dyani decided to assassinate him first instead, but he left before the main force arrived. Meanwhile underneath the frost fort the Tunnel team didn't have enough material to completely seal off the tunnels, so using Kroitha's create water, Gigs' shape water, and Abe's Staff of Dis they created iron bars that spanned the entire length of the tunnel and turned the stone around them to iron as well to keep them sealed. After their job was done they ran back to join up with the main force. When the main force arrived the read the terms of surrender, but the frost giants responded by throwing rocks. This signalled Dolan and Dyani to attack. Dyani instantly killed her target and Dolan wounded his. Together they finished off the last necromancer, leaving the undead leaderless. A frost giant came to see what the ruckus was about, but using some clever maneuvering along the roof of a cooking hut Dolan and Dyani killed the frost Giant, with Dolan getting hit pretty significantly. The dead giant body distracted the ghouls. Dolan wanted to retreat, but Dyani insisted on fighting until they were in more immediate danger. The main force broke down the gates and Tarthurac charged head on into the horde of waiting frost giants. Kilvag and his sons retreated into the tunnels, while his men charged. Half his soldiers wetn after Tarthurac and the others went to defend the gate. Tarthurac was looking bad when Angel put up a wall of fire to defend him and Lux who also ran in to help Tarthurac. At first the battle looked like it might not go Princess Strella's way with the massive levels of damage the frost giants could dole out. But when the Underground team arrived the tides began to turn. The frost giants began to pull back but none of them reached the fort before being cut down by the combined efforts of the Wahda guild and Strella's army. As Kilvag retreated Dyani shot him with several arrows, but it wasn't enough to kill him. Not wanting to let him get away, Dolan used his coat of clearance not to retreat, but to get himself and Dyani ahead of Kilvag in the tunnels. This was enough to let Dyani shoot her final arrow to kill the Tyrant without ever letting him swing his weapon. Dolan and Dyani played keep away with Kilvag's sons until Tarthurac and Gigs arrived and the frost giants surrendered, oficially ending the war of frost and fog, in Fog's victory.